


Drunken Stupor

by ModSoul



Series: Between the Lines [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, Fake tumblr ask, M/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 05, Starvation, Vomiting, gotham is real, real gothamite explaining fictional events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModSoul/pseuds/ModSoul
Summary: Edward is busy building the submarine when Oswald stumbles into the mansion after drinking with Barbara during the infamous wedding of Jim Gordon and Lee Thompkins.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Between the Lines [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588390
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Drunken Stupor

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a larger series I still have to write.  
> What you need to know:  
> \- Every part of this ask-stories consists of three parts: The Tumblr-post, the flashback to what really happened, Ed's and/or Os' reaction to the post/memory.  
> \- They started dating after Reunification, by the time the questions are asked they have been married for about a decade.   
> \- The Flash went back in time with files upon files on the DC characters & inspired the comic universe, while Batman made sure that any information regarding it would not appear in Gotham, meaning: The comics, movies and shows exist in the world, while the Rogues are non the wiser.  
> \- When Penguin & Riddler figured this out they made someone write their version which in turn was used as basis for the show Gotham.  
> \- After they made a spectacular appearance at a Comic Con, revealing themselves to be real, people started questioning what is real and what is fictional.  
> \- A Tumblr savy Gothamite ended up answering those questions(, as Batmans information block had been cleared after Penguin guilt tripped him into doing so).  
> \- All asks are stand alone - if they refer to things happening in other Fics, those will be linked(, once I publish them).  
> \- The above mentioned things will become their own Fics, including the actual introduction to the Tumblr-user in chapter four of [Gotham Conspiracy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163706).

YesILiveInTHEGotham **Anonymous** asked:In the scene after Gordon's wedding Penguin seems really drunk. Was he or was that just a strange acting choice? He was drunk. During No Man's Land he starved himself so the people working for him would get enough nutrition, he admitted as much in the books. So, paired with the fact that he didn't drink much during the whole year he was wasted quite easily. #Real Gothamite Talking#Gotham is real #GothamTruths#Penguin and Riddler are married 101.010 notes 

~~~

The bell contraption jingled. Halting his work Ed took out his gun, hiding and waiting for whoever had entered the mansion. Yet, instead of the doors being swung open he heard shuffling and curses.  
"Oswald?" Ed called out, gun still at the ready.  
"Ed!" The other answered far too loudly. "I'm home, back! I'm back."  
Oswald's voice sounded strange, slurred even. Carefully Ed made his way down the hall. Near the entrance he found Oswald in a staring contest with the staircase.  
"Are you alright?" Ed asked, putting the gun on a nearby table.  
"Peachy!" The other declared and Ed saw him sway on his feet.  
"Are you drunk?"  
"Pfffsh." Oswald waved his question away only to lose his balance and hold onto the banister. "Maybe a little," he admitted quietly.  
"How much did you have?" Ed had no time for this nonsense. Why did Oswald think getting drunk at a time like this was a good idea?  
"Two-three," the other confessed lifting his hand with all but his ring finger held up and even that was half-lifted.  
"Bottles?"  
"NO! Glassesses!" Oswald yelled at him, hitting the banister and missing it. Confused by his actions, he shook his head and then grimaced.  
Before Ed could say anything, he hobbled off and was in the downstairs bathroom, heaving into the toilet. Ed put his head in his hands. This was ridiculous. He should just return to his workshop and let Oswald sober up on his own. What even- oh, the wedding, he had completely tuned that out. Did Jim Gordon getting married upset the other that much, that he had to drink his sorrows away? A clattering from the bathroom stopped his train of thoughts and Ed hurried to get there.

Oswald sat sprawled on the ground beside the toilet like a bug lying on its back, unable to get up again. Without thinking Ed held out his hands with a "Here".  
For a moment, Oswald focused on them, his features showing suspicion. Ed could practically see the wheels turning, contemplating if letting Ed help him would make him look weak and be seen as a defeat.  
"Come on, the ground can't be that comfortable," Ed urged, unable to leave the annoyance out of his voice.  
With a huff, Oswald grabbed onto his hands and Ed pulled him up. They staggered, so Ed grabbed his elbows as Oswald held onto his shirt, until Oswald found his footing again. Oswald stared up at him, his mouth hanging open as if he wanted to say something.  
"Is there something on my face?" Ed tried to break the silence between them.  
"No, no, nooo!" Oswald declared and stepped back, nearly slipping on the tiled floor again.  
Ed tightened his grip and pulled him closer again.  
The other took a few deep breaths, Ed feared he would vomit again, then he settled down, his head hung low facing Ed's chest.  
"How are you not bothered by her getting married? You loved her."  
It took Ed a few second to make the connection as to what Oswald was talking about. "She never loved me, always still carried a torch for Jimbo," he told him dryly and truly he had forgotten about the whole ordeal already.  
Still, if this really was what upset Oswald, maybe there was something that could cheer him up again. "Did you know that a healthy male adult can take about four hundred and fifty pounds of pressure before their rips crack?"  
Oswald frowned, clearly not impressed, so Ed added: "I tried it with Jim."  
"Doesn't seem crushed to me," Oswald commented in an amused tone, finally looking up again.  
"No, Lee stopped me from actually damaging him," Ed admitted, regret lacing his tone.  
Oswald just hummed, scrunching up his face again, then settled on saying: "What a pity."

"You sure, you can make it up the stairs on your own?" Ed asked, already one step behind Oswald who had barely managed to make it to the third.  
"I'm perfectly capa-" while he made his declaration Oswald turned around.  
What usually would have been a smooth motion ended with them lying in a tangle of limbs on the stairs. Ed had his arms around Oswald's waist from his attempt to keep him upright, though Oswald's leg had derailed that plan by taking Ed down with him. His nose pressed into Oswald's chest and he could feel the other's uneven breathing and accelerated heartbeat. Scrambling for purchase with his feet still on the ground level and his knees on the first step, Ed lifted his body up to look at Oswald, who had his eyes closed shut.  
"Are you hurt?" Ed asked and even he could hear the worry in his voice. He still needed Oswald. It would not do to lose him to something as silly as a tumble on the stairs. Carefully he lifted Oswald's head with his hands and checked for any injuries.  
"I believe only my ego was bruised," the other concluded after a moment of silent contemplation, which he probably had used for assessing the damage.  
"No harm done then," Ed jested sitting back on his legs.  
"Very funny." Oswald scoffed.  
"Will you let me help you now or would you prefer breaking your neck first?"

Somehow, they actually made it up the stairs. There were a few more hiccups, but Ed had been always close enough to keep them from another fall.  
"Do you need help changing?" He asked, standing near the door of Oswald's room.  
"No, I'm good, I'll just-" Without ending his sentence Oswald just fell forward onto the bed.  
"No, you are not. At least take off your shoes and the jacket!" Ed hurried after him, grabbed his thighs and pulled him towards the edge of the bed.  
With a grumbled "Fine" Oswald awkwardly sat up again.  
He did not seem to fully comprehend what he was supposed to do, so Ed knelt before him and unbuckled the leg brace before unlacing his shoes. After placing them near the bed, easy for Oswald to reach in the morning, Ed raised his hands to continue. Startled, Oswald swatted them away, so Ed leaned back and watched the other trying and failing to unbutton his jacket.  
"Stupid buttons…" Oswald mumbled as his hands slipped off the material again.  
"Here, let me," Ed offered again, making Oswald jump.  
"You're still here," the other yelped looking at him in deep confusion.  
"Yes, now would you please let me help?"  
With a nod Oswald moved his arms to his sides and let Ed get to work.  
"There are more buttons," Oswald whispered above him.  
He seemed completely lost in thought as Ed looked up to him from finishing the last waistcoat button. "Do you want me to open your shirt too?"  
"That was a statement not a req-the other thing!" Oswald exclaimed before just flopping down and rolling into the covers.  
"Oswald! At least take the clothes off!" With a huff Ed got onto the bed and threw the covers away before putting his legs on each side of Oswald's body. While the other grumbled into the pillow, Ed moved Oswald's arms towards him and pulled down the clothes still covering them. "What?" He asked as the mumbling became more insistent.  
"You're smothering me," Oswald complained, moving his face to the side to speak.  
"Oh, sorry." Ed moved aside and Oswald used this to turn onto his back.  
"You should take your belt and probably pants off too, it won't be good for your leg to keep them on," Ed suggested. He was not quite sure why he kept coaxing further, maybe he just wanted to prevent the tantrum he knew would be coming if his clothes crumbled because of this. Yeah, that sounded reasonable.  
"Ugh." Oswald let his head fall onto the pillow. "You go down and pull, I do rest," he motioned with his hand and then proceeded to open his belt, which seemed to be easier than the buttons. "Next suit I get … other buttons," he huffed as he had finally opened it.  
"Push buttons?" Ed offered, a grin on his face as he slowly pulled the pants over Oswald's bad leg.  
"Smartass," the other offered in return, already closing his eyes again.  
When Ed was done, Oswald rose up, halted and then stumbled out of the bed to limp towards his bathroom.  
"You're alright?" Ed asked, leaning against the opened door. His eyes were instinctively drawn to the bowl's content "Did you puke at the Sirens too? This is mostly just bile."  
Oswald slammed the lid shut. "Can you not look at my puke and help me up, instead?" He more ordered then asked, before adding a sarcastic "Please?"  
Ed helped him up again after flushing the toilet. Like downstairs they stumbled around a bit, before Oswald found his footing again, now just standing on his socks. This time Oswald shoved Ed away to walk towards the sink. He grabbed his toothbrush and the toothpaste and hesitated, eying both items warily. Ed sighed and held onto Oswald's hands, guiding them towards each other watching over his shoulder. The other leaned slightly back into the semi-embrace for a split second before straightening his back again and pulling away to brush his teeth. Ed waited patiently until he was finished.

Back in the bedroom Ed managed to stop Oswald before he slumped into the bed again. Oswald's breath ghosted over his hands as Ed slowly opened the buttons of his shirt. His mouth suddenly felt dry, so he wet his lips. Oswald swayed forward at the slight tug and Ed had to keep him from toppling over all together. When he pulled away the shirt to push it from Oswald's shoulders Ed frowned. "How many layers are you wearing?" Beneath the shirt was another piece of garment. "Are you wearing a romper?" Ed concluded finishing his motion and throwing the shirt over a nearby chair.  
"I's cold," Oswald complained and Ed was sure he saw a light coloring on his cheeks.  
Before he could comment it Oswald was aiming to get towards the bed again, without lifting the covers,  
"Oh, no, no, no!" Ed grabbed Oswald's arm to stop him. "And take that thing off, I'll get you your pajamas."

Finally Ed managed to get Oswald underneath the covers, dressed appropriately for sleeping and heaved a deep sigh of relief. "Now isn't that better?" He asked, but only received a grumble in return.

"And he has risen from the dead," Ed commented teasingly as he noticed Oswald standing in the doorway to his workshop. "Seriously, you look like a walking corpse."  
"Thanks," Oswald replied dryly, pulling the robe he was wearing closer around him, barely concealing his growling stomach.  
"Right, you vomited your last meal, have you eaten yet?"  
"Olga is preparing breakfast, or rather lunch," Oswald explained, not looking at Ed.  
"Good."  
"Ed, I wanted to apologize," Oswald started, still looking aside. "My behaviour was inappropriate and I'm sorry. Thanks for taking care of me anyway."   
"Why did you drink so much?" Ed asked instead of accepting the apology.  
"I truly only had three glasses, not even half full. It seems my abstinence has quite lowered my inhibition." For the first time Oswald looked at him.  
"You were dry?" Ed could not believe his ears. The Penguin not drinking for months?  
"I need to keep a clear head throughout the trials we face." Oswald just shrugged, as if this was the most normal thing in the world.  
"Then why drink now?"  
"Barbara asked me to, she didn't drink herself, so I drank for both of us."  
"That's not all," Ed urged. He saw it in the way Oswald was again avoiding his eyes, his arms tightly wound around him.  
"No, I might have also tried to use it to forget everything for a moment. I mean Jim didn't even invite any of us and then there were the things Penn reminded me of. And I just, I'm sorry, I should have realized my limits had lowered before burdening you with all this," he explained as if in a rush. "Well, I'll be off to the kitchen then, if you need anything." Like an afterthought he added: "Which you won't, as I'm just standing in your way." With this he just turned around, waving his hand. "So, see you around, Ed."

For some reason Ed found himself lurking outside the kitchen Oswald had just entered.  
"Hey there Edward, such a good boy, where were you off to?" Ed heard the other coo at his canine counterpart.  
"You idiot," Olga droned and from the clattering sound she put something on the table.  
"Please, not so loud ..." Oswald whined, probably having a massive hangover.  
"You eat your food, dog gets own food," the maid scolded.  
"But he looks so hungry!" Oswald complained, probably pulling off pieces of whatever Olga had prepared to throw towards the animal.  
"You look like you fall off chair any minute, now eat!"  
"Fine." Clinking of cutlery followed the grumbled answer.

Just as Ed was about to turn away again Olga asked: "What you do last night? I heard noises." This he could not pass. How would Oswald explain what happened?  
"Nearly messed up everything, is what I did," the other groaned and Ed could imagine how he put his head into his hands.  
"I nearly called him a hypocrite," Oswald continued. "I mean: He shot me for killing his girlfriend but he gets to crush his girlfriend's paramour, that is ridiculous. Alas, I caught myself before voicing it." Ah, that explained the hesitation during that part of the conversation. Thinking about this, made Ed nearly miss the next revelation.  
"I also nearly kissed him. Twice. At least."  
Ed gasped. _Kissed him_? No, that could not be right.  
"Should have, then he know how you feel!" Olga's comment took him out of his musings.  
"NO!" Oswald yelled and then groaned. "Ed can never know! It's bad enough I still have those feelings, I don't need to drive him away because of them. No, I don't even deserve his friendship, let alone any kind of affection."  
Oswald sounded weary and tired and Ed could not believe his ears. He still loved him. After everything that had happened between them. Last night made so much more sense now. Oswald had not just looked at his face, he had looked at his lips, contemplating whether he should raise up on his tiptoes to kiss them. Ed could still feel the breath on his face, as they clutched each other to stay upright, their faces far too close to be friendly. Oswald's heart racing beneath his own chest as they lay in a tangle on the stairs droned in his ears, just as the heat from Oswald's skin tingled in his fingertips. Ed cursed under his breath as his body stirred at the memories and thoughts of what could have been. Now it was his turn to rush to the bathroom.

~~~

"Eddie? What's wrong?" Oswald sounded worried, but Ed just hugged him tighter around the middle, inhaling his scent from his face burrowed into the other's neck.  
When he let go Ed gave Oswald his phone. After reading Oswald turned around with the barstool he was sitting on to look up at him. Embarrassment and curiosity fighting in his features.  
Ed nervously kneaded his hands. "I never told you, but I eavesdropped on you and Olga. I know, that you wanted to kiss me."  
"Ed …" Oswald looked fearfully up at him.  
They had been married for more than a decade, yet he was still self-conscious about the early days of their relationship and especially the time before that.  
"I replayed what happened in my mind and discovered that my body quite enjoyed the idea of being kissed by you," Ed revealed, but could not look at Oswald.  
"Who did you project onto?" Oswald asked. Now it was him who kneaded his hands, eyes focused on them. "Lee, even if she had just gotten married?"  
"No one," Ed declared, holding onto Oswald's hands. "I believe that was probably my first step towards admitting that I'm attracted to you."  
"Good to know that massive hangover was at least worth something." Ed was sure, Oswald wanted to go for a smug expression, but the waver in his voice betrayed the attempt.  
He let go of Oswald's hands and instead placed them on his thighs, leaning down with a sly grin on his lips. "I would like to kiss you now."  
Oswald did not just look up to Ed, but also placed his hands on his cheeks. "And what's holding you back?"

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I have this head cannon - that I'll explore in a separate fic - that Oswald starved himself during No Man's Land. Most of his actions just would make so much more sense, like seeming drunk during the above mentioned scene, seeming light headed and more irrational than usual (in addition to the somewhat bloated look they gave RLT during some of the episodes) - and it simply would have been the more interesting narrative ...  
> Alas, we will never know ...


End file.
